User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on Giggles' Relationships
(Yeah, now when i did relationship blog about Cuddles, Giggles is next right? Oh really yes she is yeah! And as ya can see, because it isn't VERY much girls in the show, Giggles COULD pretty much fit with every male character, ok ALMOST every male character anyway, since pretty much, but it won't even be THAT perfect even since dating TOO much then seems bad of her, but still, let's start what i think of her with other characters!) Cuddles: THIS is the perfect ship in my opinion, pretty cute if i can say it hm? And it is perfect, because it's pretty cute as they fits together, tho, i hope Giggles is gonna choose Cuddles forever! And also, as ya may know that this ship is my favorite so most people doesn't maybe see what i think, and u know u might have another character with Giggles to ship and maybe another girl to Cuddles but still, it should be them since they is my favorite ship together then that's too cute then! (Please don't sue me!) Toothy: They should be friends, as Toothy is Cuddles' best friend forever! But yes, Giggles probably got mad at him for what he did to her in "Cold Hearted" yeah but still ya know, that's maybe because she mostly ignores Cuddles to choose other males, so i don't blame Toothy too much but still that can't be too nice of him and it is better if they is much as friends. But if Toothy and Giggles dates each other... Then poor Cuddles! I hope Giggles won't dump Cuddles for Toothy then! Lumpy: Ok, of course, they DO have their moments when they do hate each other, right well not really HATE but however, they really seems different and is for example "Every Litter Bit Hurts" not on good terms to each other. But i think they could be good friends. And even if just friends, they would make interesting Parents as Lumpy is being the goofy Father and Giggles being the sweet and cheerful Mother, but that doesn't really mean that they should become a thing together, do it? It doesn't really even became a thing tho. But that's so. Lumpy and Giggles ARE otherwise of course nice to each other and now ya know, they should be on good terms, tho friend way only of course! Petunia: Oh yeah, of course, Petunia IS Giggles' best friend forever! For sure, they fits so well to each other and the fact they is the two out of the four females on the show. So yes MAIN ones but still. They seem too be best friends and aren't fighting so much, not at all even. But now, you know, they have NEVER even been on bad terms to each other tho and then it must mean of course best friends but that's that then! Handy: They should be good friends as both was sad together during Part Two of "Jumping The Shark" and mostly because both Cuddles AND Petunia died, they is pretty sad over their loved ones' deaths. And even if Giggles did hug Handy in "Home Is Where The Hurt Is" That SHOULDN'T mean they are in love, and yeah, "Concrete Solution" btw, Handy and Giggles is on good terms there, then i believe they IS good friends indeed for sure, so yes, but still, Handy should care about Giggles too since yet we haven't maybe seen Handy ignoring bad stuff happening to Giggles really or even laughing at her misfortunes so Handy should be heroic and try to save Giggles if he can! Nutty: Ok, of course, she SEEMS to dislike Nutty, but she doesn't hate him i hope. Both are rodents AND part of the squirrel family. (Chipmunks are close to squirrels, right?) And yeah, in "Dunce Upon a Time" Idk if they is couple or not, or if Giggles is Nutty's Mother. But i think somewhat they SHOULD be however like siblings, they have sometimes been on negative terms at each other and even of course... Rarely good! But yes, Giggles should even be like a sister to Nutty, so she DOESN'T really hate him, she is just annoyed at his stupidity and when he laughs like annoying. But i am not sure if they really should date or not, but due to being related species, they would be cute together but they is indeed more sibling to each other, like according to me anyway! Sniffles: Giggles and Sniffles? Now they SEEM to be good friends too, SEEMS so and most of all, meh just friends just is like Handy's way to Giggles? Guess good, and as i have seen so far, Giggled often FREAKS OUT everytime Sniffles gets hurt and/or dies. Even so, Giggles is more like a sister to Sniffles too then, i guess? It would be good and they should help each other however when needed, welp, IF it happens right? What ya say so?....... Pop: Giggles only have hired him once, to clean the environment, so yeah, she SHOULD also became an adoptive Mother to Cub, but not sure if she suits good with Pop or not, that's pretty... Weird welp, idk? Cub: As said above, and i think Giggles would be a nice Mother IF she adopted Cub. But also, Cub might not care about Giggles at all, but Giggles seems good at being a Mother. And yes, Cub is TOO young to be shipped with Giggles, he should be shipped when he grows up maybe? *Shrugs* Still so Giggles better take good care of Cub if she got the job just right and got the idea! Flaky: Giggles and Flaky are good friends too for being both girls, but yeah together with Sniffles they make an interesting trio, or those two fits with Petunia too maybe, pretty much good duo imo then tho! I would even to be sure, i would like a well-made episode where those two goes on an adventure tho, hm those two is then good, that Giggles is the happy and cheerful one meanwhile Flaky is scared and worried, welp this reminds me of something, oh welp! The Mole: This gets awkward and so imo, The Mole SEEMS to be tho older then most of the cast, it is cute tho that Giggles cares and loves him in "Blind Date" and "Cold Hearted" Tho btw, but still. It is weird as said, so yeah, The Mole seems to like her voice i guess, and is very nice of Giggles to help The Mole on the stuff he isn't able to do. And yeah idk.... They isn't rlly the best couple but..... They are good friends? *Shrugs* Disco Bear: Giggles... HATES Disco Bear, and Disco Bear loves her, but still, it would suck IF he force Giggles to love him. Hm, however, have Cuddles even EVER forced Giggles to love him uh? NOPE! But now..... Giggles should be nice to him as she seem to like MOST of the cast, is cool that she maybe hates Disco Bear BUT she wouldn't let him die during "A Change of Heart" and yes, that's nice of Giggles. But it would be me who also do this to somebody i may care less about, i am not cold hearted, so yeah good, Giggles and Disco Bear is different thinking about each other, she may not hate Disco Bear VERY much but still they will not work together! Who works together to Disco Bear is somebody else tho if ya wonder then! Russell: THIS is also cute imo, just like CuddlesXGiggles, Russell actually DO make a cool boyfriend for Giggles, also, out of all the characters, people MIGHT be unsure what animals Giggles and Russell are, i may not known until later, right and later i know chipmunk and sea otter aha but still. They seems cute somewhat, i just hope there is a balance to make sure Cuddles and Russell won't gave to start a fight at each other just for noticing what Giggles thinks of them tho! Russell is really romantic to Giggles in my opinion that it's another good idea to ship together! Lifty and Shifty: They is enemies, tho, i can imagine Lifty (Secretly OR showing it!) having feelings for Giggles, along with Shifty having feelings for Petunia too. Tho, they seems to be enemies, but in "Kringle Feast" and "Remains to be Seen" they is also friends somewhat, well, still, Lifty should at least improve and MAYBE reform or else he shouldn't be with Giggles, since either result is: He robs Giggles even if he loves her, or more sense: He will make Giggles into a thief too! That's no good! *Shakes head* Nope, hm... But other then that then, hm they is different to each other! Mime: Not sure if romance or just friends, for sure, Giggles is probably interested in Mime for being entertaining, but still, Mime is possibly having a crush on Giggles tho, what if ALMOST ALL of the male characters loves Giggles this way? *Shrugs* I just shrugs to that tho yup, yeah what if all fights? For sure... Man! *Facepalms* Not sure now, this is tricky to me, i guess Giggles sees Mime just as a friend, but Mime is secretly loving Giggles, what do ya think? Cro-Marmot: Seems silly but still, she seems worried about him in "Snow What? That's What!" And even saved his life, and risked her own! Hm, as they ALSO was dating tho, welp, idk, they is too different but now ya know, it's not so much, Giggles is mostly a friend to him but they seems to have broken up after "Cold Hearted" yeah... Cold Hearted indeed, it is indeed the dumbest idea to kiss ice, isn't it? Flippy/Fliqpy: Welp, they DID date however, btw, during "On My Mind" but the creators might have done it to tick off the guys who ships Flippy with Flaky obviously, of course, for sure, Giggles seems to have breaked up with Flippy, they breaked up because he keeps killing her over and over again, oh well, and Fliqpy is hard to be around, so yes, just because that the most loved character needs a pretty girlfriend? Why Giggles? I agree with the fans btw, he SEEMS more better with Flaky for sure in my opinion, oh well. *Shrugs* So yeah otherwise Flippy is Giggles' friend and would most likely protect her if he isn't flipped out or anything like that tho! Splendid: Tho, even THIS seems perfect, Splendid is a superhero and Giggles is a damsel in distress when Splendid is able to save her... OR "accidentally" even KILL her! Ok of course accidentally tho btw, but yes, Giggles should have a crush on Splendid, and i think she have that but Splendid seems to not really care THAT way on her, but he do like Giggles. So he should be a good superhero... IF he was a good superhero but he got to try then, it's not his fault that Giggles gets killed k? Ok tho this works imo too! Lammy: Both being girls, and girls can be good friends to each other right? Ok really, it is hard to be close to Lammy IF Mr. Pickels is around, and after all, aha, i believe Giggles is bored of Lammy, so kind off friends for sure, maybe neutral yes? And Mr. Pickels: Mr. Pickels HATES girls, except Lammy, or he hates everybody in general but gosh, that annoying pickle? Gee, he got to kill poor Giggles for nothing, and no, Giggles shouldn't be his friend, no. Otherwise, she just gets killed, just like how Fliqpy kills her! She only gets herself killed everytime that pickle is around, pretty sad if ya ask me! So yes enemies! Bonus: Boyfriends: Cuddles, Lumpy, Nutty, Pop, The Mole, Disco Bear (According to himself anyway), Russell, Lifty, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Splendid. Friends: Cuddles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty (Most of the time), Sniffles, Pop, Cub, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear (Sometimes), Russell, Lifty (Sometimes), Shifty (Sometimes), Mime, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Splendid and Lammy. Enemies: Lumpy (Sometimes), Nutty (Sometimes), Disco Bear, Lifty (Sometimes), Shifty (Sometimes), Fliqpy and Mr. Pickels. Neutral to: Pop, Cub, Disco Bear, Lifty, Shifty, and Lammy. So yes there ya have it folks, i have showed my thought on what i think Giggles thinks of other characters AND what they thinks of her, she is pretty popular among boys for being cute and pretty eh am i right? But really, what do you think? Who do you ship Giggles with, thinks she should be friends with, who she hates and who she is neutral to? Let me know in the comment or make your own blog about your thoughts how the cast suits for Giggles, so yeah, hope ya enjoyed, see ya next time, next time is about Toothy's relationships! Bye People! Category:Blog posts